lestworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lest
Lest is high fantasy universe created by Herssian, first published in the form of a comic, but there's been recent developments of turning it into a story for more cohesive story-telling. The official description for the story is: Two years have passed after the Blood War nearly destroyed the kingdom of Talitha, but the crown remains unclaimed. Wanda of the Nightborne bloodline, rightful heir and next in line to the Talithian throne, is presumed dead after vanishing shortly before the War ended. The Five, Talitha's current rulers appointed by the ancient Eight Laws of the kingdom, shortly after Wanda's refusal to become the new Crown following her sister's murder, are still reigning and gaining the populace's favor after helping to put an end to the bloodshed. There's darkness approaching, however—exactly like the ancient prophecies foretold—and without the Nightborne bloodline in throne, there's nothing to keep it at bay. Characters Main Characters * Wanda Nightborne * Iaron Ashgrain Side Characters * Orion * Philip * Reimund * Mighel * Seera Important Figures & Groups * The Crown * The Shield * Odenne Nightborne * The Five * Crown's Council * Court Countess * Crown's Guard * King of Selenthryon Races In Lest's universe, there are 4 common races: * Humans * Elfbloods * Dwarves * Ancientborn These are the main ones found in the Known World. Abnormalities such as vampires''' or werewolves aren't officially considered races because they had to be turned at some point from their original races to become their new transmutated counterpart. Classes Even though they're not called or even considered 'classes' per se, there are certain gifted individuals throughout Lest with abilities that most common folk can't achieve. With the exception of '''sears who are simply really powerful magic-wielders, every other class gets its powers from their altered aura, the phenomenon some creatures possess to use their aura both offensively and defensively, depending on what special abilities it grants them. * Watchers * Healers * Sears * Guardians During war time, much like the Blood War, the Crown's guard uses guardians to hold the front line with their barriers, sears right behind them to assault the enemy with their magic, then ground troops and archers at the end for additional artillery support. Kingdoms & Locations Even though the main story takes place almost exclusively in Talitha, Lest's known world is comprised of four continents and five kingdoms. These are called the Known World because, despite the fact they aren't believed to be the only places in the entire universe, they're the ones discovered and inhabited. * Talitha * Selenthryon * Errydn * Revered Plains * First Blood Errydn and the Revered Plains are in the same continent. Errydn takes up the southern part, while the Revered Plains the northern one. First Blood is the biggest continent and kingdom out of any in the Known World. Music The story has a playlist that works much alike to how a soundtrack works to a film; it accompanies and sometimes even enriches the plot. It can be found right here. Each song is placed according to how each story arc will be played out so it evokes the right emotions, with the post-credits (so to speak) songs at the very end. It's occassionally updated. RP Server In the spring of 2018, a role-playing server was created, set in Talitha's capital, where people are free to create their own characters and participate in different events, while interacting with each other and furthering their personal plot lines, character arcs, and character developments. Everyone is welcome to join--the invite link (discord) can be found here.